Jeremy has an accident
by TreyYoroi
Summary: Stefan goes to Elena's house in hopes of finding her to go out, but ends up finding a sleeping Jeremy instead. smut.
1. accidents happen

Stefan was going over to the Gilbert house to visit Elena. He got to the house and knocked but nobody opened so he just welcomed himself in. He called out for Elena but then realized that she had told him that she would be busy on this day with some event for school. He was just about to leave when he walked by Jeremy asleep in his room. He couldn't help but take in the chance to see how adorable Jeremy looked sleeping. Already 18 years old Jeremy was very mature but his body was still a smaller build then that of Stefan's or Damon's body. Stefan moved into the room and realized the Jeremy was barely hanging on to his blanket which was already on the floor. Stefan noticed that Jeremy liked to sleep in just his boxer briefs. He quickly noticed that the boy had a big wet spot on his underpants and the bed was also wet from this too. He had very quickly realized Jeremy's secret… that he was a bed wetter.


	2. cleaning up the mess

He thought about how mean it would be to just leave Elena's younger brother asleep while he had this accident so he decided to help him out. He went up to Jeremy and removed his wet boxer briefs. He quickly noticed how grown up Jeremy actually was down there. Stefan estimated that Jeremy had a good 5 inches soft.

"He is just an inch smaller than me soft! Not bad for a kid." Stefan was in awe.

He also noticed that Jeremy only trimmed down there since he had a decent amount of hair covering above his cock. He quickly went to go put the boxer briefs in the laundry basket and went to go get some towels to clean up Jeremy. He came back with towels and wipe Jeremy up and down to get him dry. He finally felt that he was clean enough and went to Jeremy's drawer to get him some clean underwear but first he picked him up and moved him onto the floor since the bed sheets still had to be changed too. As he held him he quickly realized Jeremy had gotten a boner from the brushing of the towels and he had let out a small moan.

"He must be dreaming about something real dirty." Stefan thought of helping Jeremy out with this problem too.

It should only take a couple minutes he though. First he changed the sheets and made his bed anew and got underwear in hope of just putting them on him and letting the erection go down but Jeremy wasn't going down so easily. Stefan then decided that the only thing to do was help him out. He had put new baby blue briefs on him from his drawer which he thought looked cuter on him than the boxer briefs. He quickly stripped him again and let his 7 inch cock out of the underwear. He looked at Jeremy's cut cock and brought out his own uncut 8 inch dick.

"Wow so he isn't much shorter than me there but I'm clearly thicker here." Stefan still wanted to hold both in his hands and compare. He took a while and then quickly got on with pleasuring Jeremy.

He stroked Jeremy's cock slowly at first and then rubbed his thumb over the head in small circles. Jeremy really started to moan and jerk his body a lot, still not waking. Stefan thought that a quicker way to do this would be to just suck him off so he did. He put the tip in his mouth and amateurishly licked it. Jeremy had precum oozing out soon after that. Stefan thought it was very sweet and thick and very much enjoyed that taste. Stefan then got more and more of Jeremy's cock in his mouth until he eventually had the whole 7 inches inside his mouth. He bobbed his head up and down a couple times and quickly got Jeremy to release. Jeremy kept moaning and getting red. He then woke up to Stefan on the edge of his bed with his face covered in his cum.

"Stefan! Why are you here…! What are you doing?" Jeremy rushed to sit down and cover himself but realized he had nothing to cover with so he used his hands to cover his still hard cock. Stefan laughed a bit and licked Jeremy's cum off his own face.

"You had an accident and I thought I should help you out but then you got another problem and it ended up causing this mess." Stefan was still cleaning his face off a bit.

"Well, if you really want to help me, you can start by cleaning the both of us up in the shower"

Stefan never thought of himself as gay but this definitely changed his mind completely. He carried Jeremy off the bed and rushed into the bathroom. Jeremy just kissed Stefan and said "I'm glad I wasn't just dreaming about you."


End file.
